


You're so hot that when I look at you I get a tan

by MistressTitania



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to a drunk!angel prompt on Comment fic over on LJ a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're so hot that when I look at you I get a tan

Dean sighed and got up from the bed to go answer the knocking at the door. He figured it was probably the manger to complain about the noise from the fight he'd just had with Sam before his brother stormed off.

"Look, I'm sorry about the noise. I promise to keep it down from," Dean stopped mid explanation as he realized it wasn't the manger at the door. No, it was his angel, Castiel. Well not HIS angel, at least not yet. "Is something wrong, Cas?"

"I wish you were DSL so I could get high-speed access," giggled Castiel almost falling over as he tried to walk into the hotel room.

Dean blinked and figured he must be dreaming because there was no way he had a drunken angel standing in front of him. But after pinching himself and not waking-up Dean had to figure this was really happening. He shut the door and tried to figure out how to handle the situation.

"Baby, you're like a student and I am like a math book, you solve all my problems," smiled Cas as tried to sit down on the bed but missed landing on the floor.

"Cas, what is wrong with you? Are you really drunk? And using bad pick-up lines?" frowned Dean, trying to ignore how much he wished Castiel actually meant the lines.

There was another knock at the door which Dean quickly answered while keeping an eye on the angel that was still trying to sit down on the bed properly. He wasn't too surprised to see Bobby there, after all he was planning to help them with the next job.

"Hey Bobby, can I help you?"

"Is your last name Gillette because you're the best a man can get?" piped up Castiel from the floor having finally given up on sitting on the bed. He giggled at the looks Dean and Bobby gave him.

"The angel's drunk!" growled Bobby before glaring at Dean like it was his fault. "What were you thinking letting an angel drink?"

"Not my fault! He showed up here like that!" pouted the Winchester brother.

"Your body is a wonderland and I want to be Alice. What has a 142 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? My zipper."

"CASTIEL!" gasped a shocked Dean.

"Relax, Winchester, he's been cursed to only speak in pick-up lines, bad pick-up lines. Anna was a little pissed that he showed more interest in finding you again than rekindling their romance. He went and got drunk because of something else she said. He'll be better in 24 hours, just watch him please," spoke Uriel as he walked out of a shadow making Dean jump. "Singer, I need to talk with you."

And before either human could respond Uriel grabbed Bobby and vanished. Dean walked over to where the drunken angel was sitting on the floor smiling at him.

"Come on, let's get you into a bed to sleep it off," sighed Dean. He made quick work of removing Castiel's clothing before covering him with the blanket.

"Are you an alien? Because you abducted my heart," said Castiel looking very seriously at Dean.

"Try telling me that in the morning and we can see what happens," smiled Dean before kissing Cas on the forehead. He then moved to guard the now snoring angel.


End file.
